Redemption From The Blood
by xTheAntiHeroX
Summary: The chronicals Of Revan, from his fake life as Ryan to his Redemption. Knights of the old republic. When I get to it there will be a Revan and Bastila Thing going on hence the M
1. The Darkness of The Unconscious

So this is my first fic. I start them and never finish but I have all break and Im determined. So your imput would be nice, Im playin the game again along with writing this so woot for me. PS I dont own KOTOR, I wish i did ccause id make it more choice stuff but alas i dont. PPS anything italizied cept for ship names are probably a thought. Also the tab thing i dont know how to get it to work so its ghettoly spaced to look like a tab

"Ugh what is that noise." I mutter to no one in particular. I look around my space dorm and finally walk around. The sound of the hydraulic door opening grabs my attention.  
"Your up, I'm Trask Ulgo (sp?) An Ensign on the Endar Spire. And you, my friend are my bunk mate." Shouts a middle aged blonde man aptly named Trask. I squint still not sure what's going on "The _Spire _is under attack by a Sith battle fleet. We have to get out fast." I dimly reply  
"My bunkmate?"  
"Yes Lieutenant, the lower ranking officers are bunked together, but if we don't get of this station quick well have no time to chit chat about how the army screwing us over." Trask lets out a slight laugh. I question  
"So let's get outa here" While I scavenge for some clothing. I set on some black cargo utility pants, boots, and my signature muscle shirt and vest. I'm locked, loaded, and dressed in a minute flat. Trask and I start creeping towards what seems an impending doom.

Trask's worry is apparent on his face after we gun past 2 wandering Sith soldiers.  
"I've got a pretty bad feeling bout all this."  
"Me too." I'm locked in combat mode. Any doubts and worries are carefully locked away in my mind along with childhood embarrassments.  
"You don't look it, Sir" The ensign whispers.  
"Don't call me sir, we are a team, and we are equal." I reply to Trask. He's probably married with a kid back home maybe 30. Older than I; All the more reason for the dropping the sir. At the equality mention, I saw his expression change and a new will to drive on.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes." I reply somberly as he enters in the codes to unlock the next door. Just our luck a squad of Sith troopers occupies the tiny space. Trask drops back and fire from a distance. I on the other hand prefer not to be a sitting duck, nor a statistic for the numerous friendly fire incidences, so I switch to a cold steel blade and begin to hack at the "Walking Mirrors. Guns included." The ensign takes his eyes of a lone trooper in the corner and the man notices and takes aim. I burst in a run so fast. '_Must be the force_' I muse in my head and leap at the man. I swing my sword with such raw power I cut the man head clean off. Not soo clean for me though, as both my sword and clothes not to mention my face have blood in various degrees on them.  
"You saved my like Cols" The dumbstruck Ensign blubbers out.  
"Don't mention it," I say monotone and pat him on the back "We look out for each other."

We press on, fighting more "Walking Mirrors" conveniently equipped with grenades now. One lucky bastard got a nice piece of shrapnel caught in my arm. _'Oh boy that's gunna scar.' _I muse some more with my inner teenager about how this reminds me of a bad game of "Laser Tag" with my friends back on the real world cept with blood instead of mild electrical shocks. We get to the bridge. It is sheer carnage. My fellow soldiers are lying in pieces on the floor. The Sith have literally "ripped" apart the deck looking for this Bastila. This Bastila were looking for is a rumored Jedi with extraordinary powers. I supposedly signed an oath vowing to protect her at all cost. _Must not have read the fine print when I checked in at the Officers room, a month ago.  
_"She's gone." The awe struck Trask says at the sight of all the gore.  
"I see that. But them, that's no way to go…" Trask approaches one of the 2 dozen bodies sprawled out in the bridge and attempt to remove dog tags. "Don't. Let them be."  
"But…"  
"They died doing what they knew best. Let their families believe they died heroes instead of shredded body parts."

We carefully maneuver our way over to the lift to take us up to the escape pods. A malfunction door pops open.  
"Guess we found were the Sith entered from." I say with a hint of ironic humor. I think Trask knew that this was his time.  
"It's not just a Sith but a dark Jedi. GO! Your battle lies elsewhere. Protect Bastila." I honor his plea and enter the lift. Just before the door closes I heard a gut wrenching scream and wince at the knowledge that Trask has just died saving me. I get a reawaking and drive not to make his sacrifice worthless. I arrive when the voice, I've heard in enough pilot training holos buzzes over my communicator. It's Carth Onasi, star republic pilot and I guess the only sorry soul besides my self left on this death trap. He tells me there's a Sith patrol up the corridor and a squad in the room separating my ass from safety. I equip my stealth belt and creep up to the patrolmen. No guns and no swords. I'm not taking the chance he hears me draw and gets off a shot before I attack. Just a hunting knife, a gift from my brothers-in-arms from the elite Special Forces division from which I trained under. It explains the conditioning, weapons specialties, the stealth, the marital arts, mental toughness, and the all around hardcore bad ass rep that comes with the Commandos. I quickly grasp him and slit his through in a fine motion. He bleeds like crazy, all over my hands and shirt. His buddy, who just comes back from patrol, sees me drenched in his friend's blood and just pisses his pants. That gave me a window of opportunity to stab him to. '_Commandos: Swift Silent Men who don't leave an enemy alive to talk bout them', Damn right OORAH…_ I smile with a bit of pride, although were not mindless killing machines. He would have lived had my life not been on the line too. I finally hack through to my second to last room and gain some supplies along with more bloodstains.

The bloods getting kinda old now and turning colors on me. First thing I'm doing is taking a nice long shower. Finally room, I don to sword instead of one and open the door like a man on a mission. One solider doesn't move but instead balls in the corner, I guess in fear. But his comrade attack and a disposed of with ease. I approach the young solider and ask them to remove their helmet. It's a girl bout 22, my age, I can't kill her but I can't take her with her. War pushes people to their moral limits. The look in the girl's eyes showed she knew she was dying, but the suspense alone of it was killing her. I broke here. After all the blood I shed this was my compassion of this doomed mission. I open the door to the pods, Carth is waiting.  
"Who is she?"  
"A new recruit, who I rescued some Sith were raping her, hence the tears." I lie. Carth replies.  
"Those animals. You're safe here." He then turns his back to us and she mouths thank you. I mouth back don't worry just don't turn us in please. She whispers  
"I won't once we get out of here; I'm getting away far away. I wasn't with them by choice. I just want to be free." She kisses my lips softly and follows Carth onto the pod and I follow suit. We eject in time to see the ship we shared explode into dust. We burst the atmosphere at its not looking good. I say my good bye to the young girl and she says hers. Carth just stares at the pieces flying of our litter flying soup can. We finally make cut through the darkness of space into the darkness of the unconscious.


	2. The Calm Before the Tarisian Storm

Update: I just relized sitting on my bed playin the game that i mushed together the two cantenias and can be interpreted mistanklen (on my part) that they meet mission in the upper city cantenia wen it realyl is the lower city one. Just clearing that up. This story will probly only follow the story line loosely, its more hwo i would have made the game if iruled the world. so alot of ppl are outa sync wit the game. plus i just rather play down carths role. cause he fustrates me on taris

_A masked man a beautiful girl preparing for battle. Ugh terrible dream. Such hatred I could feel it. My head is spinning. The beautiful girl is saying my name over and over 'Ryan… Ryan… _

"Ryan!" shouts a medium build middle aged man. _What the fuck is up with me and waking up with men in my face. "I'm starting to question your orientation there buddy." Says my inner teenager._ I can't help but smirk which throws Carth into a tizzy because he finally has someone to rant to. He tells me the girl Deirdre ran off into the Lower City and said Thank you. "You have an amazing service jacket. Fluent in dozens of languages, Commandos, the whole super agent Delta Force shit. I'd kill to have done that in my youth." Carth releases a little chuckle.  
"It was a pleasure working along side of those men, Sir." I reply under the respect due to the guy. He's a decorated war hero; why not give him some sirs.  
"Ha-ha sir. I haven't been called that since the Wars." He kids. The mention of the wars peek my interest.  
"You fought in the Mandalorian Wars?"  
"Let's not talk about something dead and gone. Many a men lost their lives there…"  
"I see. So Carth do you have a family?" Ouch another touchy subject for him, judging by the grimace on his face.

"Lieutenant, I know you mean well but this line of question is far too personal to share right now maybe after a little more time together."  
"I understand, Sir."  
"For the Force sake stop calling me sir, Ryan…" I give him a glance that would mean oh-he-knows-my-name. "…Yes I know your name… Bastila's party hand selected you Commando to join this crew at the last minute."  
"Commando, Carth?" He lets out a chuckle.  
"Yeah, Commando. Its you new nickname. Well not on Taris. Commando to the Sith might be a little Republic-ish to them." The older man jokes "You still look dazed and confused, son, so go take a nice shower. It's to your left." Carth proceeds to sit on the chairs and sleep, boots up like he's running shit. Funny guy, that Carth.

I step into the shower and put the water on hot. The steam soothes me and I wash away the blood from the battle. The water running off me is mostly red. I think and run the soap all over me, cleansing the tainted fluid of me. The blood affects me, I carried my enemies' last remains with me like a trophies. I'm glad to have it off. I step out the shower and put a towel around my waist. I wipe a part of the mirror clean to look at myself. I see steel blue eyes staring back at me. The protect every secret in me. I mask my feelings well. I see a body defined to near perfection from the strenuous training and continuous work outs necessary to be the "Elite". A strong jaw line that is still soft and makes me look like a charming innocent gentlemen. I get bored with this self discover trip and start to do my slightly non regulation hair. Being a commando gives you freedoms such as piercing and hair cuts to blend on missions. So I just spike my hair, and play with the 8 gage in my right ear. I put my pants on and an undershirt Carth had in his bag and headed out into town. I was determined to find out some information and get some new clothes.

As I'm walking, toward the building's exit, I hear a woman crying I stop and knock on the door. It's a woman by the name of Dia; she has a bounty on her head. I may be a killer but I have a heart and tell the woman Ill do my best to help her. I make my way to the equipment store, and pick up a medium armor and some clothes to just wander in. The armor is red, I like it. The clothes look good on me and double as a light combat armor. The shirt is enforced with both underlay and overlay absorbing strikes and blaster bolts. Its form fitting and sleeveless. It enhances my menacing look. Also some black utility pants to match the shirt and a thigh holster. Got to play it safe. I also picked Carth up a new blaster and myself a new utility vest. After all that I finally make my way to the cantina.

I scan the room looking for anyone useful. I spot her. A Sith guard, she's not in uniform but I can tell. I walk over to her at the bar.  
"Hey, you're not from around here" I say as I motion to the bartender to get us both Tarisian Ales.  
She sighs "No." I think a few steps a head to play to her emotions.  
"Offworlder?"  
"No, worse. IF I tell you Ill loses the company of a very handsome man buying me drinks." She jokes as she places her hand on my forearm. I laugh and sip my drink.  
"Try me." I say it with a disarming smile.  
"I'm a junior officer over at the Sith base. And you haven't seen you around here before."  
"Sith, don't worry your just doing your job. I'm an off-worlder." I say in a somber tone.  
"You're stuck here aren't you?"  
"Yeah but at least I'm stuck here killing time with you." I flirt hoping she bites. She does.  
"Oh well, if you wanna get to know me more, I'm going to a party later it would be nice if you could join me." She says.  
"Of course time and place darling." She smiles impishly and points the place out on the map.

Score, I'm think bout using this as a way to get past the guards into the Lower City. I'm not to sure how yet. I decide to take up some duel ring challenges and beat them all. I decide to take down this Ass of a champion Bendak for both credits and satisfaction of I won't have to here him be cocky again. So I decide to get a tight long sleeve tunic like top, black of course with 3 buttons on top, a red one, and a white one to break the norm. I choose to where the black one cause it meshes well plus it highlights the muscle '_And I look good in it' the inner teen croons. _I head over the party which is close by. I get there around 9 and notice Sith armor piled in the back of the room. The Sith are drinking heavily and the girl from the bar is all over me.  
"Hey there, look at you mister model." I laugh at her little joke. She hands me a bottle of Ale and it stars a whirlwind night. I don't remember much but me and her heading into the bedroom in the back. I wake up the next morning in bed with her naked. I quietly sneak out and navigate over the passed out officers. I grab to pairs of armor on the way out and scurry back to Carth with my "booty"

As I expected, Carth had moved from the chair to the bed and is sleeping like baby. I opt not to waking him and head back out to the duel ring and defeat Bendak. By defeat I mean kill but he was a bad man, and we need the money badly. The time the duel is over Carth is waiting at the cantina talking to a blue Twi'lek named Mission and her Wookie friend Z. Carth was able to talk to them about a enslaved woman matching the description of Bastila. She pointed us in the direction of the Hidden Bek swoop gang for help. After talking to hem and collecting a few bounties the fun really started.

The Undercity. A disease ridden cesspool. The people get by how they can and it's tragic. We can't help them all but we do get them the antidote to the Rankgoul disease. This dieses has plagued them for so long. It's the most Carth and I could do. Carth and I begin to walk towards the crash site, when Mission is crying for help.  
"Hey Mish, what happened." I say grabbing her arms to steady her shaking.  
"Big Z…. Taken….Slavers…" She is babbling in coherently and crying not a very good combo. I calm her down with in a few minutes. "The Gamorians took him, he's in the sewers."  
"The sewers?!?!?" Carth Exclaims. "I am not going down there for no Wookie."  
"But you'll go down there for your precious Bastila?" The young girl snaps back. I but in.  
"Bastila is down there?"  
"No but the key to getting her back is."  
"Tell me what we have to do.

We are making are way through the maze of sewers when I stumble across, Mish's friend Big Z.  
"He wants to swear what to me?" I question with hesitation.  
"A life debt, you saved him he'll follow you till he returns the favor. I guess you're stuck with me too."  
"Welcome aboard!" I say while embracing the two. Carth's unhappy emotion is writing on his face.  
As we're walking forward, he brings up Mission.  
"Why did you invite that kid?" Bad for Carth Mish over hears.  
"Who you calling kid old man?" I need to defuse this situation now because there is a big problem.  
"Uh guys, I think you to should pool that disgruntled think tank and storm up a way how to get past that." I point to giant Rancor. A giant pacing Rancor that hears Carth sneeze.  
"Run." Carth says, Mission follows suit. I duck out the way of the creature's jaws. There is no chance in hell I'm winning this one. But Mish has a plan, while I'm playing bait she is aiming perfectly. She throws two grenades into the beast's mouth and I take off running to the door. I narrowly get missed by the creature's exploding head. The Black Vulcars are a sorry excuse for a swoop gang. They are just thugs in bikes. They stole a prototype accelerator from Gadon, the Bek leader, and we are here to steal it back.

I swing my double blades to pump my self up. Carth and Mish calibrate the sensors on their blasters.  
"Hey Mission," Carth says. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You're not a kid. You save his hide back there." Carth continues to talk gibing at me for my cat and mouse game with the Rancor.  
"Its cause Mishy bear loves me." I exalt to Carth. "That's why she saved me." I can tell from her smile and laughs this is the first feeling of family in a while.  
"Simmer down boys, behind this door lays some heavy fire power."  
"Don't worry we can take them down. You should see Commando here with those swords of his. Hacking and chopping at Sith on the _Spire_." I manage to let out a laugh over another one of Carth's Commando jokes.  
"You can tell me one of them stories grand pa if we get out of here alive." Mish takes a nice poke at Carth again.  
"Oh kids these days no respect for their elders." Carth finally surrenders as Mish and I let out a nice laugh.  
"Ready" I say cutting to combat mode. They both nod and the doors swing open. I cut the small talk with these scum. Literately. I enter the battle leaping over the table and cutting down the two guards in the back. Then the 2 officers in the front. Blood stains on my hands already. Carth takes to more jokes to lighten the mood as Mission picks up the accelerator.  
"You know maybe you should get one of them Light-a-ma-jigs to keep you from getting blood all over. Or you could just invest in gloves." Carth suggest sarcastically making my inner teen laugh with uncontrollably '_Hahahaha oh man he got you dude that was a burn.'_ We spend the night with Gadon to wait for the race tomorrow.  
OH its gunna be a long day.


End file.
